


双鬼王-君知否15入骨相知（车部分）巍面

by VanessaDawn



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaDawn/pseuds/VanessaDawn





	双鬼王-君知否15入骨相知（车部分）巍面

沈巍足足消失了三个月，夏日蝉鸣，闷热烘得人躁意难泄，自从鬼面事情后，龙城突破记录地安静如常，每有人都希望这是暴风雨前宁静的征兆，可接下来，确像酸奶一样地发酵，特调处的人趁此一窝蜂地请了年假，避暑去了。

此时特调处空调吹着无人的办公室，同样消失的鬼面，比烈阳还火炸地出现，最先将特调处的办公桌给炸裂了。

赵云澜淡定自若地坐在一旁，懒洋洋地睁开眼：“啧，老子才睡会儿觉，你又闹什么！”

沈巍消失，赵云澜为免鬼面因找不到人发狂作乱，出来闹事，将人锁在家里足月，可锁住了人，锁不住人嘴，夜夜咒骂赵云澜，古词用完了，也想不出现代的脏汇，继续轮播，扰得赵云澜做梦都是这些什么“尔等三界奇耻大辱云云……”

终于受不住，隔着门轮番嘴炮几夜，把人骂的一句不出，异常地安静了几天，怕人有什么想不开地，才将人放出来。但见了第一面就把人催眠，又让人睡了足月，可谁想到这两天鬼面自己冲破了力量，醒来后整晚的在他家闹，直到骗得一句：沈巍天亮就回来——他才消停。

天一亮，鬼面追到特调处，手里裹起能量，蓄势待发：“你说他回来，为何不见人影！”

赵云澜皱眉看着裹一身白的人，纳闷他也不怕热：“你是不是没脑子，人伤筋动骨还一百天呢，他不需要休养吗。”

说到伤筋动骨，鬼面面色更是难看，气焰难压：“我可以照顾他。”

“屁！”

“……”

鬼面失语，原以为赵云澜的锁他，给人一巴掌马上就会给一块糖，说话模棱两可，让他原认定，沈巍只是被人关起来，可越见赵云澜无奈的神情，越觉得是沈巍躲着他。

他安静那几天，细想出沈巍献神脉，早在自己受伤时就有端倪了，一想到他那么早的就做了决定，就抓心挠肺地想要抓住这个人，用行动告诉他，如果活着代价是这样，他宁可什么都不要。赵云澜是了解这兄弟俩的，解决的手段永远都是血里呼啦的，所以鬼面在梦里清醒着，慢慢冷静下来了。

“他是不是……再也不想见到我，”鬼面曾想尽所有原因，可那人却不出来对证，如果结果是如此，他又该何去何从：“如果是这样，你告诉他，我走就是，不会打扰你们二人的。”

鬼面眼里漏出狠厉，稍纵即逝，又是迷惘不定，踌躇的脚，不知道走去哪。

赵云澜挠了挠眉头，实在看不下去他这样摆荡迷惘，可是三个月前，沈巍自己决定先昆仑大泽下的不冻泉待些日子，拜托自己这看守住人。

实在无法，也觉得够了，索性坑沈巍一把：“小鬼，我是拿不准他的主意，对他也狠不下心，你要走就走，反正人回来了没见到你，就别怪我不择手段啊~”

一句话，鬼面脸上还带着点委屈无辜，没反应过来地愣住，眼睛逐渐清明，随即狡黠起来，笑得鬼魅自信，竟没有气他要趁人之危，因为提示够明显了，某些事确实只有他能做到。

鬼面周身气场骤增，妖邪的眼珠四处打量，特调处正处休假中，很适合干点什么。

“臭小子你想干什么！”

赵云澜察觉异样，已阻挡不及，鬼面将手里的能量抛篮球一样地投射进审讯室，接着特调处轰然炸开。

“卧槽！”赵云澜随手抓起鸡毛掸子，迅速转起撑开屏障，随着轰炸的火流，一起滚出门口，在烟雾中看到白影消失：“你TM疯了吧。”可虽说人疯了，但赵云澜却有一丝爽快，看着浓烟滚热进天际，竟侥幸地觉得这样下得了狠心的事情，的确可以交给鬼面来做。

第一件完成，还有第二件，第三件。

出了特调处的院子，是市中心的商业街，周围警笛接连响起，他悬于十字路口当空，额间血红闪耀，整个身体裹进浓雾中，周围商业街，耸天的商贸中心，逐渐被遮盖住，不一会儿，商业街飓风旋起，所有物件人类像被龙卷风席卷，如不可控的蝇虫，皆被鬼面收入腹中。

浓雾越来越涨，已达遮天蔽日之势，匀速地围剿席卷周围所有，鬼面悬立中心，面无表情。

赵云澜看这要屠了龙城的阵仗，神识通眼，立即寻到鬼面，镇魂鞭紧跟，鬼面察觉祭出冰锥，堆砌成墙隔绝开了。赵云澜收势，睥睨之下化冰为巨刃，冲向那层堡垒，半途，被一把黑色的刀刃，卷风抵住锥尖，许久不见的人，投目而来。

“交给我。”

鬼面听见声音，神力不攻自破，收集的玩物下饺子地从天而降，赵云澜略施力，地上平起无影的‘垫子’，所有生灵坠地无碍。

沈巍收起斩魂刀，走向背对的白影，后者侧脸未看一眼，迅速消失了。西装的人愣了下，周围动乱起来，不得已想着找到人前，先收拾一下烂摊子。

他一脸添麻烦的歉意：“抱歉，我来解决吧。”

“你呀，你俩也是，现在什么情况，玩儿你追我赶的爱情游戏吗？”赵云澜半调侃着问，眼神忍不住地定在沈巍身上，又控制地扯到别处，推了下肩膀：“你该干嘛干嘛去，这里是我管辖的范围，这点事儿我还能解决，轮不到协助办案的沈老师来负责啊。”

沈巍听着，更有些过意不去，可眼神却亮了几度，不断飘向刚刚人消失的地方，心系着他暴力地使用能量，一定会有些耗损，本意被点破，说话都磕巴了：“那、我、我先找到他，以免、以免不必要的伤害。”

说着，礼貌性地点头后，转身消失了。

看来，沈巍这次回来，是想明白了。

双鬼王间，出现了从未出现的场景，鬼面死了心的左逃右窜，沈巍铁了心地万里追踪。前者越逃理直气壮的愤恨越消耗殆尽，后者追得满心担忧，一句不说，怒意围城猎场任由人在里面打转。

鬼面恍然意识到自己已经在对方的‘五指山’里，沈巍这样的势头，竟让他有些难以想象，曾经掩在黑暗里看人万山无阻的背影，万年不改痴狂的心，都只有不被人入眼的自己而已，今日却不同往日了。

他停了下来，周围似乎是城郊的树林，西装革履的人，一丝不苟地从林中走出。他每走一步，鬼面暗自做得决定，就会越深刻，他停在了面前，冷香稀释了夏日炎炎，此人面上笑意如风。

对比重生后见的第一面， 似乎没那么苍白了，他已经好了？

鬼面暗自打量着，看不出沈巍情绪来，不由得后退，冰冷地看着他。

明显的抗拒，让人心里一紧，失落感显而易见地落在沈巍脸上，他仿佛打开来身上所有的开关，那些往日克制的本能，情绪的内敛都一并打回骨内，只为这一时，留住这个人。

“鬼面，回去吧。”

俩人重逢时，鬼面总不能确认，归去的路在哪，沈巍轻轻一句，将它来去的路，铺满花香。

皮鞋压着碎石子前进几步，沈巍见鬼面依旧后退不愿顺从，眼底有点一丝沉痛，语气却如常：“你不说，活下来就要毁了我吗，现在怎么，害怕了？”

沈巍语气轻柔的要命，鬼面不由得皱眉，轻易被挑起怒气，在身体里囫囵滚了一圈，克制住了。

“看来，”他停顿了下，眼底瞬时红了：“是你不想要我了吗。”

“你闭嘴！”

鬼面眼里登时出了泪光，沈巍的话太犯规了，他恨意地撇过头，对他的话，如鲠在喉：“你既已做了决定，回来讨罚吗，沈巍别这么死皮赖脸的，可笑。”

沈巍呼吸钝痛地漏了几秒，一时无言，若是在裂缝时，他或许还有勇气留得住人，而现在，果然如昆仑所言，昆仑筋与鬼王脉能有什么分别，一个让自己行走了万年舍生取义，另一个，鬼面或许不知，他甘愿粉身碎骨，抛弃了于世间的家国忠义，然而这些，他知不知道，又有什么意义。

他在不冻泉除了养伤，唯一不敢想明白的，便是鬼面是否还愿意，对这个毫无留恋的世界，心有存意，是否还愿意，留在他身边。

然而时过境迁，他现在唯一想得到回应的人，只有他，只有鬼面。

天空撒开了暖人的橙色，弥漫地尘埃，随着夕阳金线，溜溜地沉静下来，俩人无话了很长时间，鬼面等不到对方的话，眼底一黯，转身就走。

“ 嶤（yáo）……”

沈巍微乎其微的声音唤来，看到银发的人不动，心中绝望满溢，却又将将扯开嘴，手里化出割下的银丝。

“世间有多少山川河谷，你走尽了，累了，就回来，”他缓缓的嘱托，“或者，”他语气突然决绝：“厌倦世间，投身轮回去也罢，但将来的生生世世，你永远也逃不出去的。”

按以往他不会这样狠绝，强人所难，但对眼前总是留不住的人，几乎激发了他曾经最压抑的暴戾，阴暗，强烈的欲望诚开布公地暴露出来，对他可以无所不用其极。

他仍然是君子端方的样子，只是伪装的润玉墨染了血红，悬若日月，返璞归本。

手心里标记鬼面魂神的银丝已随他的意识，根根丝丝密密地勒缠住十指，直到手指僵白依旧不停地割皮地勒紧，几乎皮开肉绽，银丝缠血肉，如不断的弦，捆进十指骨，指尖骤然燃起冥火，从此缠丝入骨，焚指连心，图得永生见相见。

鬼面被唤住本名时，已经要全无心肝地马上飞扑进人怀里，他牙抖地忍住了，之后沈巍的每一个字都在撬动紧阖的牙，身体也不知道哪，总有被什么东西一根根地密布而窒息地困住了，他瞅身上什么也没有，回神望去，指尖的冥火逐渐熄灭，本不会痛，他心底却被灼痛着，再也忍不住，瞬间抓住沈巍的手腕，压向一棵遮天的树，发狠作狂

“谁跟你说我要走的，我要是倦了，走得也是你！”沈巍眼底的余晖，犹如豆油的烛火，他喜欢的不得了：“你这样，我很开心，但也不用这么费事的。”

嘻皮涎脸的人，挨近耳边，低沉诱惑：“做我的人就行了。”

戏谑的轻笑扫过沈巍脸庞，紧接着，鬼面的唇堵上来，沈巍似乎没反应过来他的变化，脑子有些眩晕地受着，指尖还有点疼，连带的嘴边被人撕咬，他有点想冷笑。

沈巍没推开人，西装扣子被人崩开，急不可耐地扯开衬衫，软舌极霸道地顺着下巴，连啃带咬地留恋到锁骨处，露出的之地整个充血，更鼓励着人毫无吝啬的‘怜爱’。

“鬼面…”沈巍忍不住扶住要跌落的眼镜，收了心，压着嗓子制止：“你故意的？”

埋首的人舌尖顺滑至脖颈愤张的青筋，沈巍甚至能听到他牙颤的声音，兴奋地挑弄到手的猎物：“不然呢，你以为谁愿意等你那么久，现在可是你缠着我的，”  
他缠着湿气卷进耳朵里，沈巍忍不住躲开，被人咬住脖肉，轻斥：“啧，别乱动。”接着指尖从胸前抚向腰间，另一只手解开皮带，双手上下滑到两处领地摩擦。

沈巍抓住作乱的手，还未说什么，唇齿又欺来，含糊声泄漏出：“担心什么，我会温柔点的～”语气暧昧柔腻，丝丝缕缕地挑拨，鬼面极细兴奋地感受着沈巍前面的反映。

沈巍就要动气，又深深压回沼泽酝酿，嘴角似笑非笑，毫不回应殷勤而又生硬的吻：“在这里？”

“在哪不是做？”鬼面看出他的不愿，一只手蹂躏热物，挑眉威胁：“哥哥～我可还没答应留下来呢，拿出你的诚意来……”

你在我没法清心凝神。

沈巍听得酥麻声袭进脊椎，敛容凝眉，成功地被挑战到底线，佯怒地抓上银发，叫人吃痛分神时，一转乾坤，将人压在身下。

鬼面双手被压制两边，眼一花，已经是熟悉的木质屋顶，上面漆黑的眼神，深重得令他心慌起来，重新攒起力量，又被沈巍遏制，将双手撞在床头边沿。

“不行，明明我赢了，成王败寇！”鬼面晶亮的眼睛，追随着沈巍另一手，正速度极快地解开衣物。

他嘴角一勾，似有獠牙逼仄，摘下眼镜阴郁着怒气，鬼面打了个冷颤，不可置信：“沈巍，你给我清醒点！”

沈巍面无表情，身上不知何时褪尽衣物，不做任何准备，架起裸露的膝盖弯处，将被人撩起硬物探进从未开拓的地方，才三分之一，听到鬼面接连而起的惨叫，直钻颅内地刺激爽快，更是要发狠地挤进几分。银丝乱散在身上，鬼面犹如待烹的活鱼，躬起乱动，压乱身下的白袍，更像是被人搅乱了的雪地。

某种占有欲获得满足，沈巍深喘一口气，眼底幽亮如星：“抱歉，我与你做法不同，只会来直接的。”说完，不等人完全适应，将臀部垫在大腿处，更加紧密连合，陆续动起来。

腰身被人弯起，鬼面痛得憋着一股劲儿，挣断手腕的束缚：“混账……”，嘴里缓不过气地还要断续骂着，推不动热烫的胸脯，掰不开快嵌进骨头的手指，施展能量也被人压制着，无力地任人抬着腰，无情地顶撞。唯一可以可以攻击的双腿，被人架在肩膀上，沈巍一侧头，磨牙一般地啃噬，受虐的地方不知羞耻地粉红起来，腿劲儿也软了下去。

肌肤相亲，寸尺不离相契，鬼面这才反应回来，不说颠倒了目的，光是混烫触碰，和甬道撕裂地占有，他快要失心疯了。

本来是痛得要命，鬼面在其中，诡异地发酵起兴奋和欣喜，只因沈巍的掌控和逼迫，若非无情，哪会这样欺负人。他被逼得眼底通红，身下像爆炸一样的发热。

半瘫的身体被诡异的心思，催情地发麻，稚嫩的经验如受到重击，在未知领域越发狂乱失控。他推不开，就侧头躲着，压着下唇越喘越窒息。

沈巍隐约听见他喉咙里滚着呜咽，似乎有什么秘密，身下探进去几次就会加深几分，鬼面抓着白袍不能满足地缓解难受，又转移到耳边，连头发带枕头地紧抓，沈巍看不到脸，眼睛享受地看着他的手又无措抵住床头，想把控不受控身体。平日张狂外放的人开始羞耻地隐忍,引起他的施虐心，发了蛮力地冲刺，身下的人无声地拱起腰，侧脸要钻进枕头里，着急忙慌地推搡人紧贴的膝盖，胡乱抓挠了几下，突然闷哼一声，沈巍紧接倒吸一口气，紧密处紧紧绞缠，小腹处被喷的到处都是浓稠的液体。

垫在扭皱的白袍上发红的身体，紧绷地颤了会儿，逐渐松软开了。

鬼面胸脯猛烈地起伏，沈巍掰正鬼面的脸，正无措地不知怎么应对自己的反应，刚刚还有些惨白脸，在人的正视下登时熟透了，浮在银丝下，凌乱地克制，迷茫诱人的情动。

沈巍不常在床事说话，但见着他妖惑渐染的眼尾，眼神越发深邃，他发现自己几乎打开了所有毛孔，对他，极近贪婪无厌，他想看到更多的样子：“想不到，你挺适应的，这么快就有反应了。”

“卑鄙、混账！”鬼面气虚地咒骂，从未想到沈巍能用如此贪欲的表情，恶言恶语，他几乎就要跟着沉沦，耳朵也受听得红了。

这样逆反，深得人心，沈巍略去对方的委屈，身下又顶弄起来，鬼面身体猛颤，起了一身鸡皮，连喘息都变了味儿。

“滚……滚开……”鬼面努力抓住掰着下颚的手，不服输，嘴边的拇指摩挲着，闷喘留下的月形牙印，耳边传来责怪的声音：“不许骂人。”紧密处不留空隙地轮番碾压，鬼面要骂的话，生生转了调，哼喘起来。

他从未觉得自己会惨败，心中痛恨着，却隐秘地品尝沈巍对自己占领，连痛觉都是烘了焦糖。抗拒的手推拒，再下一秒被顶弄时，又忍不住地加紧双腿，绞着热烫垂涎欲滴。丢脸，真的太丢脸了！鬼面死死咬住嘴，不让自己崩盘得厉害。

“鬼面，”沈巍看着动情却要忍耐的人，掰开他的嘴，下嘴唇被咬出更深的牙印，手指钻进绞弄软舌时，仿若自己热物在他甬道穿梭一样，鬼面咬到人，下意识地松口，向猫舌一样舔着手指往外推。

沈巍脑子轰鸣作响，肆虐心来得任性，他嘶哑低沉的问：“很舒服？”

“闭嘴！”鬼面躲开欺进的人。

声音越来越近：“喜欢吗？” 

“不……”

鬼面浑噩中，被人掰开下齿，更烫的舌头赌上来，他心脏瞬间漏拍，后边密布地戳弄，整个人窒息混乱起来，乱节奏的喘声连连，似是求饶，似是请求，身体不受控地颤抖，最后骤然停下，又一次发泄。

他怕了，空白后回不过神地想，自己真的栽到人身下了，他又不想服软，就像有朝一日，他会报复回来一样，可身体越发的软腻，越来越能吃透其中滋味，想要更多。乱发黏在俩个汗湿的身体，他仿佛觉得自己头发都要缠上人身体，滥情地放荡。只是那人真的不懂温柔，与他外形极致反差的凶悍，次次致命地连击，把鬼面逼得直流眼泪，喘息抽抽断断地，越发脆弱委屈。

沈巍之所以如此，只是在气一件事，他知道不该第一次这样欺负人，见人韧劲地忍着，到现在委屈失神茫然的模样，他心疼起来，却又忍不住地想要施虐，重碾战场，几乎逼得人哭了出来，他依旧觉得不够，想听到什么。

轮番几次后，沈巍将快要涣散的人板回来，安抚了好一会儿，稳住错乱不停抽噎的气息，吻着泪水，减少入侵。

“鬼面，你知道我为何这样生气”沈巍试着要人清醒些，慢慢的加重语气：“你可知错。”

鬼面不知，陷在人细磨慢捻的温柔里，眼巴巴地睁着水瞳，里面只有深不见底的潭水，被情欲沸煮着，他已经受不住了，浑噩地想，怪不得那些幽畜喜欢交媾。

“还记得你我约法三章吗。”沈巍问过发现人晃着神儿，动作随语气一起发了狠：“可你一样都没做到。”

“唔……”鬼面吃着奶被给了一巴掌，突然孩子气地蹬踹起来。

沈巍狠心将人大腿打开到极限，咬开他禁闭的唇：“说话！”

“吃了人类，吞噬你……”鬼面浑噩的把约定的三句话，拆成这样，早在欲河里，找不到自己一般。

沈巍不愿将就，面容阴沉如墨，抓起混乱的人，惩罚起来。

鬼面被人一记狠戾的贯穿，从温柔乡顿时被人拉近地狱，不满足地生气，被质问得委屈，要不是你先离家出走，谁会这么做！

莹亮的眼睛气焰地瞪过去，男人见他不服，死按着人顶弄，将人的热潮顶散，只为让他记住这份痛。

“沈巍、沈巍、沈唔……”鬼面连连叫名字，缩躲着身子，直到意识到对方不听他认错，就不会让他好过，忍了委屈：“我错了…错了、错了……”

沈巍听到哭腔，心软地叹了口气，这种屈打成招的手段实在不入流，索性知道鬼面这么做的目的，自己突然搞消失，让重生的人希望落空，只能触碰底线地把人逼出来，他自知有责任，也深感受到鬼面对自己痴心，亦如亘古不变的格桑花，酸涩又沁香。

他知道自己真正拥有着，却也无名地伤怀，想给予他更多的满足。但前提，他不能轻饶了这次的祸事，以免他以后记吃不记打，有提前警告的必要。

“把约定的内容重新说一遍。”沈巍边说，身下轻缓动着，捻摩着让鬼面颤抖的点。

鬼面像课堂上的学渣，左耳朵进，又耳朵出，注意力全在他温和的动作里，本能地追求欲望。

沈巍也不急，清清浅浅地撩过，声音温柔地诱导：“第一，不准滥用能量伤害任何人。”他深喂了一口甜，不可容缓地命令：“跟着我念。”

“唔、第一…”

鬼面喘息急颤，受教地学舌，约法三章的内容。他断断续续地跟读，身体敏感忍不着叫嚣的情动，偷偷贴近人蹭着，然而教师矜矜业业地教课，不理会人的服软，鬼面碰了灰，就像夜猫暴躁起来，不再强忍着被人屈服，勾住脖子，额头在颈窝处微微蹭着，边蹭边皱眉噘嘴地暗骂自己没骨气。

沈巍也不吊着人，将人顺进怀里，在他耳边继续完结最后一条后，满足他的一切诉求：“……留在我身边。”

“留在我身边。”

沈巍皱眉抬头，手指穿过银发，拉开距离盯着他纠正：“不是你，是我。”

“不是你……是我……”

鬼面糊涂虫一样，只为舒爽，呜咽地重复，根本不知道自己在说什么，甚至认为自己已经达到要求，摆动腰肢，求和沈巍，不得劲头，就喘着要哭，尊傲天地的气概，都被他先暂且放在了一边儿。

这是他第一次像个孩子一样的追讨东西，沈巍心动得厉害，是谁又有什么所谓，入骨契魂的相思，终能让他找到人，生死相依。

他抱紧人，往软腻之地足足地灌满，一刻不停地驰骋。

“嵬…”

鬼面眉眼如妖，弥蒙间，咬破男人的脖侧，血腥染浓了情绪：“你记着，”声音嘶哑不稳：“若不是鬼王神脉、别以为、本尊愿意屈服你身下、别、别得意……” 

沈巍不语，把人揉进怀里，要搅碎人的势头回应，将人彻底淹没，从未想象的幸福里。


End file.
